Konoha
by soranogin
Summary: A mysterious young woman appears before the gates of Konoha in search of her brother and worse case senario, for revenge. Whom is the brother she searches for? Is she a threat to Konoha who is now recovering from it's many battle?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Amaya is mine. Anyways, Hi there, just want to let you guys know that my style of writing tends to be a bit different. I like using a modified 3rd person approach where one can switch point of views, from narrator to character..etc.. throughout the story. Not in the same paragraph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun's warm arms stretched beyond the mountain, spreading his warm fingers over the village. A young woman warily walks forward, she's dressed in old men's trousers and an oversized stained shirt, the only thing keeping her clothes on was the worn brown belt around her waist. She eyes the two guards by the gate, she decides to hurry on her way her black ballet-like slippers scrapping against the ground.

"Were do you think you're going? We need to see your travel papers."

I sigh while searching through my pouch and hand over some very worn papers.

"Why isn't there a village written under the Mist country?" the first guard now eyes me suspiciously.

"You've taken a few good looks at me already, is it that hard to see I have no home?"

I'm getting annoyed, any idiot can tell I have nowhere to go, from my sloppy attire, messy tied up dusty hair and wide black bags under my odd-eyes. My eyes are what most people thought peculiar, the left is a bright blue while the right is bright green.

" I recently lost everything and am looking for a new home, if you'd like to spend a few days with me as I look for a job, you're more than welcomed to, just keep your hands to yourself."

"The nins here will be watching you closely... Miss Amaya" He once again glares at me.

The woman hastily rushes out of site, the guards still watching her whisper to each other, she was definitely suspicious, too many things were off, her lack of a home, no last name and the fact she's travelled from so far alone. The first man disappears as he leaves to report his concerns to the hokage.

I start to map the village out in my mind, since I'll be spending a long time here, I may as well get used to my new home. Unfortunately I don't pass by unnoticed, I've heard of the great battles which happened here, thus I don't blame their suspicion of strangers. The first thing I want to do is get new clothes, looking like a woman and less like a cross-dresser should diminish the stares I get. I spend a few moments in a used clothing store and buy a plain navy yukata to wear over my black skin tight shorts and black spaghetti strap top which used to be part of my uniform a while back. Half my money spent I decide I should try to find a job, after I have a nice hot bath. I walk by an academy, it looks like ninja one for the 'playground' more like training area is very similar to all the others I've seen. Some children seemed bored as they stand near the balancing beam, I decide to take a few steps closer.

"Come on Konohamaru! It's boring here, there isn't much to do on this side of the field anyways, just walk across the stupid beam." The girl states in annoyance.

"Five more minutes and Iruka-sensei will have us switch" say a boy with large round glasses.

I may as well give it try for old time's sake. Stopping by the 10 foot long beam, I take off my yukata, revealing my short shorts, and tight top. Jumping a foot in the air I grab onto the horizontal beam and pulls my 5'7" self up. The three kids gawk at me, the boy with the scarf drools a bit. I just roll my eyes, boys will be boys....sigh. I place one long leg tentatively infront of me and do a forward cartwheel followed by a graceful backflip. Bending perfectly in half I grip the beam and do a hand stand doing splits in the air, after my little warm up I decide to get serious. I pick up the pace and glide through various acrobatics, the cheers from the children drowned out by my concentration.

"So are we still going to Ichikaru's tonight?....Naruto....Naruto?" Iruka waves a hand in front of Naruto's face causing him to come out of his stupor,

"Iruka-sensei, since when do you have a babe demonstrating in your class?" Naruto continues gapping in the student's direction.

Iruka glances over, Naruto was right about one thing, the woman really is attractive, he can tell she's in great shape, she's got the body of a ninja but the moves of a dancer. Iruka blinks, wait a minute... a complete stranger is disrupting his class.

"Later Naruto" Iruka marches off towards the woman. Upon closer inspection he realises she's likely a few years younger than he is, he can tell she's come a very long way, her skin is covered in dirt and her hair looks grey due to all the dust. Iruka clears his throat and much to his pleasure his students jump up in fright and move on to continue their training.

"If you want to practice your ninja skills, do so when classes are over." Iruka states somewhat icily.

I gracefully tumble off the beam and dress in the recently bought yukata. It was fun while it lasted, "Who ever said those were nin moves? Have a good day." I bows my head to the elder and am once again on my way. Iruka watches her leave, she's the one they've been warned to keep an eye on.

In a place this big there should be a bath house somewhere, I've been looking in every nook and cranny I can see and still I fail to find one, urg... my skin is itching terribly ....putting my pride aside a bit I walk up to some teens one is a girl with pale eyes and purple hair down her mid-back she is sitting beside a boy with a large coat and round sunglasses, another boy is standing in front of them chatting quite animatedly, he has red marks on his cheeks and a feral look to him. The one who catches my eyes is a very large dog laying besides them. Forgetting my original purpose in approaching the group, I pounce on the poor dog.

"Puppy!" Is all Kiba hears before a somewhat attractive woman pounces on Akamaru. She starts giggling happily as Akamaru sniffed her and gave her a big lick on her face, revealing ivory skin under the thin film of dirt.

"Who are you? And What do you think you're doing?" asks a surprised Kiba, Akamaru is never friendly with strangers without his master's approval.

Blinking twice I go red...I haven't lost this much self control since I was a kid.

"How could I not, he's just so cute! What's his name? How'd he get so big" I hold onto the fluff ball even tighter.

"His name is Akamaru." replies the shy pale eyed girl.

"By the way, where's the bathing area here?" Snapping out of my childishness I remember my main purpose in approaching the teens infront of me.

"It's up by the mountain."

"K, thanks kid!" with that I rushes off eager to peel off the horrid grime.

"Wow what a spaz, who'd have though she can be a threat. Ah, hey that's my sandwich Akamaru!"

The boy with glasses ponders, he didn't feel any trained chakra coming from the woman, which means she either has very little, knows how to hide it well or hasn't been trained as a ninja, but how would she survive travelling through the Mist alone? From what the guard told Lady Tsunade and from the reports all chunin and juunin got, the nameless Amaya is more than she seems. Shino doesn't miss the toned muscles of her calves or forearms as she cuddled with the large dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, just want to let you guys know that my style of writing tends to be a bit different. I like using a modified 3rd person approach where one can switch point of views, from narrator to character..etc.. throughout the story. Not in the same paragraph. Also Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Amaya's mine ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 2**

I tie my flimsy towel tighter to my form and slowly slip into the hot water, ahh..... now this is what I call a bath, in the open, under the red-washed sky. I relax a bit more, I feel so tired, I've worked hard for years, I've searched for a few more...I'm tired of this life, I don't care if I die, heck I'd probably welcome it with open arms, so long as I can leave a permanent mark on the one who killed my brother.

My mind begins to swim... "Amaya nee-chan! Don't go" Sad chocolate eyes beg me to stay, but I can't I know what I posses, it puts the family in danger. Blinking back tears I toss my little brother to the side, and run out the door, behind me I can hear him begging me to come back one day... another scene floats before my eyes I'm amazed by the grace of these performers, these circus folk, determined I sneak into a wagon, only to find it full of stolen goods, shocked I try to escape, I was too late, I was force to join this group of thieves, they saw my youth and flexibility as a bonus. I feel a warm liquid in my mouth and start to choke, grasping the side of the public bath I start to cough up the water, cursing myself at the same time, I can't die just yet.

I slowly get dressed, towel my now clean hair and look in a mirror. I haven't been this clean in a while. I had a roundish pale face, long eyelashes, almond-shaped eyes, smallish lips with a nice bow, my bangs parted down the middle framing my face and neck, they ended just below my shoulders, my hair fell to below my hip. The colour of my hair is an ebony, making my eyes stand out even more. I decide to leave my hair down for the evening and leave to find a place to sleep.

I walk once again along the somewhat crowded streets why is it that no matter what I do these people still gawk at me? Well may as well give them something to stare at, I rummage through my pack and remove a few things I 'borrowed' before I left my previous job. Blinking at the somewhat confused glances I got, I begin to juggle 3 balls, adding another every 20 seconds till I had 6 in all. People started to stop once they noticed me. Reminding myself it's a ninja village I put the balls away to the disappointment of the crowd, next I take out one of my most prized possessions a thick metal rod, with a flick of my wrist it extends to 4 feet, detaching it in half, I tie up my hair closely to my head with 2 chopsticks, tie each end of my rods with cloth and soak them in oil, with a breath I set the ends of my rods on fire. I twirl, toss and catch them, going faster and faster till my hands disappeared and all people could see were the hypnotic flames. I feel a few drops, then it hit me, a bucket full of water. My audience begins to laugh and disperse, my face is bright red partially due to embarrassment, I glare upwards, there above me is a handsome man with silver hair, all I could see of his face is his right eye, it didn't look too happy.

"Stupid jerk! What the hell is your problem."

"This" the man holds out a book, that's been singed pretty bad. All I could see was Icha in the title.

"For Creeps sake it's just a book!"

His eye visibly gives a twitch, and he replies in a low growl "This is the newest book in the icha icha paradise series and you burnt it." We just glare at each other, till I notice how handsome he must be.... I start blushing furiously as I turn to count the little bit of money I had made, not bad for a few minutes performance, but not enough for a place to spend the night. I do my best to ignore the man as he jumps out of the tree to land infront of me glaring, I untie my hair and place the 2 chopsticks in my pack,

"Listen, I'm sorry about your book, but any idiot should know to keep flammable objects well away from a fire. Besides how am I to know you were up there reading?"

"So this is why your late, Kakashi-sensei" a handsome young man a few years my junior walks up to us, why's this kid so tall? He's the same height as the sensei 4 inches taller than I. His black hair framed his face and his nice deep brown eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if he's one of the heartthrobs around here. The teen grabs my chin and looks into my eyes, I'm insulted, how dare he touch me, his senior. I smack his hand away hitting a pressure point by his wrist and go to roundhouse kick him, he blocks me gracefully and smirks,

"Listen Kid, I don't have time to waste with you so back off" I purposely bump into him as I march off.

"Sasuke, are you so desperate you'll start looking at suspects?"

"Hn" Sasuke sees a locket on the ground and goes to pick it up, wincing in pain he pulls back his hand to see a red dot on his wrist. The two furrow their brows, definitely suspicious. Sasuke grabs the locket with his other hand and open it to see the face of a girly looking young boy with long bangs in a style very similar to the young woman from earlier, he too had long lashes but his eyes were a chocolate, Sasuke and Kakashi glance at each other, then they too disappear into the night. Yes this woman could be trouble indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is the property of Mashashi Kishimoto, Amaya is mine. The characters may be a bit off for my purposes. Still not sure who she'll end up with... any ideas?.

**Chapter 3.**

Tsunade is standing by her desk, Kakashi and Sasuke have just informed her of their recent discovery.

"So you're telling me Amaya-san could hold the potential to control both water and wind?" Inquires the old woman.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it's a possibility that Haku-san was her brother." Kakashi answered, he hoped he was wrong.

Tsunade looks back at the duo, she doesn't like this, the last thing she needs is a powerful nin killing of her most skilled fighters for revenge.

"Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san I want you to keep a Very Close eye on her, find out anything you can, test her abilities, challenge her, I don't care what you do, just ensure she isn't a threat. You have a week to do so, then I want her brought here for interrogation if what you suspect is true."

The two subordinates bow their heads and search for the woman.

The first stars are creeping across the dark sky, Kakashi and Sasuke are having a hard time finding Amaya due to the lack of her chakra. The two men hear heavy footfalls closing in quickly.

"Kakashi-seinsei! Sasuke-TEME!" The duo glance behind them, only one ninja would make it obvious he was searching for you. The orange figure quickly gains ground and stops before them.

"How can you guys be so late? You completely missed the baby shower! Sakura-chan is quite upset" Exclaims the hyperactive knuckle headed nin.

"Hn" is all he gets as a reply from Sasuke

"Yo, about that, you see an odd-eyed black cat crossed our path this afternoon and Tsunade-sama wants us to keep an eye on it, then this old lady slipped and "

"Sensei!!"

"Shut-up Dobe, we got a mission"

"Eh?! Say what Sasuke-bastard"

"Sasuke-san is right Naruto-san, we're on a mission for the next week or so, we can't go around partying. Give our regards to Sakura-chan, we'll come and visit when we can." With that said the silver-haired Sensei marches of into the night.

"K! We'll be waiting for you." Naruto gives a final glare to his former team mate and slowly strolls back from whence he came. Leaving Sasuke to shrug, he hates not being able to find this amateur nin. He decides to search on his own, besides, Kakashi wasn't much company anyhow him sending curious glances at him over his perverted books.

After walking 15 minutes into the bushes Sasuke starts to hear an odd sound, a mixture of mumbling and whistling sounds. He slows down and creeps forward stealthily. No less than 8 feet from the stream is Amaya curled into a ball whilst mumbling on her inhale breaths and whistling on her exhales. Sasuke blinks, who knew she'd talked AND snore in her sleep? This may be used to his advantage...

Sasuke kneels next to her and begins to question her softly

"Amaya-san?" The woman sighs in response. Sasuke smirks confidently

"What do you want?"

"Mmm....Haku-chan?"

Sasuke leans in closer "Nee-chan...want chocolate...pink bear....puppy...chocolate." There's a short pause and before Sasuke can ask his next question "You.....stop hiding... Nee-chan promised...Nee-chan promised....." Sasuke sees a tear creep from her eye, he tries to stand and observe her for the rest of the night. "Give Nee-chan a hug..." Before he could blink he's on the ground his head resting against the woman's chest. "Ha-chan....please don't....hide again..." Sasuke scowls, damn her, who knew she'd be a bit of a sleep walker as well. He can't wake her, cause then she'd know he's been spying on her, if he talks to her too much he risks waking her up.

"Ne-chan... let me go.." Sasuke demands forcefully. This only makes Amaya frown in her sleep a quick pressure is felt on Sasuke's neck and his world falls to darkness.

The next morning:

A high pitched shrill is heard and causes the birds to flee their nests. Sasuke is woken up quite cruelly as he clutches a very painful part of his anatomy. The two glare daggers at each other.

"Yo, morning" comes an amused voice from the trees. Kakashi calmly jumps down and looks at the now somewhat crouching Uchiha.

"Told you not to be so desperate, now your grand-kids may pay for it too." Kakashi turns his gaze a few feet from Sasuke to the very flustered woman, she sure cleaned up well...

"Kakashi-san! Your student was trying to molest me, aren't you going to take him away?"

Sasuke finally gets his breath back "Who's molesting who you idiot female! You're the one who latched onto me and knocked me out!"

Amaya turns a deep shade of red.

"But...what...well, you shouldn't have come near me!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know some twit with a teddy bear complex was sleeping here?"

"Just forget this ever happend."

The two just glare at each other, while Kakashi enjoys the interesting scene unfolding before him. When he had felt Sasuke's chakra going off in a different direction he decided to follow.

Amaya still red from her embarrassment glances down to her feet, she frowns, something was different...where's the silver-heart shaped pendant?

"Give me back my pendant you thief!"

"First things first idiot, number one, I found it on the ground yesterday, two, stop making false accusations, three play nice or I'll tell Sensei what you mumbled about him last night" Sasuke tosses the silver jewellery back to Amaya, sure the bit about her talking about kakashi in her sleep was a load of crap but she didn't know that...he smirks.

Amaya's eyes go wide, darn, she didn't mean to talk about how attractive she thought the teacher was. Kakashi's brow raises and he turns to her

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing!" Squeeks a flushed Amaya. She then realizes something and smirks wickedly she faces Sasuke-kun and takes a few steps towards him.

"Fine then, that makes us even."

"Even? Hn.. I got you beat."

Amaya smirks back evilly " I quote 'mmm...just a bit longer....so.....soft...sigh'"

Sasuke pales abit, Amaya turns and leaves, "I'm not the only one who mumbles in their sleep."

Kakashi raises his eyebrow once again as the woman leaves the two men behind. "Never thought you were the cuddle type Sasuke...good thing the fan-girls don't know.."

"Shut-up" The two jump in the trees and stealthily follow her once again.

(This next chapter is more of a narration, single quotes portray thoughts 'sigh')


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, once again, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'd appreciate any thoughts, I know my spelling and grammar maybe off from time to time, forgive me, English is not my first language.

**Chapter 4:**

Amaya wanders for an hour or so, thinking back to those situations where she's already made a fool of herself, though it's only been a day since her arrival. She hates showing anything less than complete confidence, if she didn't she would have been killed years ago. Thieves don't show weakness, especially not before foes. She didn't like the way that brat Sasuke thought he was better than everyone, his sensei was another story...she felt oddly drawn abit. Her foot catches on a root and she starts to fall forwards, sighing she uses this to her advantage and flips forward landing successfully on her 2 feet once again. The angle of the sun blinds her a moment, she squints and glances around her. She's standing in a grassy field, grey tombstones keep her company. A forest looms before her less than 30 feet away. Amaya's stomach gives a low grumble she came up with 2 choices, one go all the way back to the village or take a short walk to find some fruits and nuts.

Amaya reaches her destination 'What's with this fence? Maybe to keep the children out? No doubt they could easily get lost in there'

Amaya's curiosity started to kick into overdrive, she grasps the fence and begins to scale it effortlessly. Once at the top she aims for a branch and leaps forwards, her hands securely grasps it and she steadily makes her way down. She smiles a bit, she wasn't called the best acrobat among the circus thieves for nothing.

Kakashi and Sasuke watch her from a distance, both concealing themselves among the graves.

"Ch. What the hell is she thinking? Any idiot can see the fence is to keep people out and things in."

"She doesn't think the same way we do, if I'm right ... the world is her playground, the more obstacles there are, the more fun she has."

"That's just stupid,"

"Not for a child, a thief nor an assassin. Question is which is she?" Quietly they follow behind her.

Amaya is quite pleased with herself, she was able to gather a few edible things for breakfast. She decides to sit at the base of a particularly large tree by a small stream. Munching happily she fails to notice the duo standing in the branches above, however she does notice a particularly thick vine twitch. Blinking she concentrates more on it and her surroundings, it had gone strangely silent and the broken vine is indeed moving very slowly. She hears a loud crack and leaps 3 feet away, turning around she sees a dent in the ground where she used to be and a Huge snake. It is a greenish-brown like the bountiful vines all around, about 6 feet in diameter and she doesn't want to guess how long. She's absolutely sure it could swallow her whole, if its large teeth didn't spear her first. Her only chance of survival against such a large foe, is the stream. Without a second glance Amaya dashes for it, narrowly avoiding the thick scales upon this monstrous snake's cheek. It's momentum causes her to fall forwards with a splash water rises above her crouched form, the snake prepares to strike again as it raises its head back once more. Amaya glares angrily her hands flow gracefully in front of her and she opens her fists. The droplets which had begun to fall back to their source elongated and froze, hundreds of needles shot towards the striking snake as she opened her clenched hands. The snake stops in mid-strike to flail backwards, the ice needles protruding from in nose and near it's eyes. Shaking it's head it lunges once again, Amaya tries to stand but her left leg fails her, a sharp throbbing pain shoots up to her neck.

"Shit!" Yells a very pissed woman.

A high-pitched buzzing is heard as Amaya takes her assumed final breath, and closes her eyes tight, if her ice-needles didn't faze it there is nothing else she can do. Oh how she wished she could have practiced her gift in a world that wouldn't kill those with a kekai genkai. Warm fluid splatters around her, she hears a very loud thud. Slowly she opens her eyes to see the dead reptile at her feet, a large hole burnt through it's gullet. She looks at herself, she's covered in snake bits, her yukata may be ruined but at least she's alive. She's grabbed by her arm and is brought roughly to her feet. Turning to thank her saviour she sees none other than Kakashi holding her arm tightly and a slightly less drenched Sasuke. He glares at her, he to, is covered in thick blood. Amaya just gaps a bit, how did he do that? She mumbles a thank you.

"Idiot.."


End file.
